


Oh Darling

by Lady_Winterrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Wedding Fluff, at least it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Winterrose/pseuds/Lady_Winterrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa loves weddings. Truly she always does. The cheerful atmosphere, the beautiful gowns, the dancing and of course the delightful people. Normally she loves weddings. So it’s not her fault when she sat with a slightly grumpy face at the table in her emerald green dress.</p><p>Written for the gameoshipchallenge (comedy movie night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Darling

Sansa loves weddings. Truly she always does. The cheerful atmosphere, the beautiful gowns, the dancing and of course the delightful people. Normally she loves weddings. So it’s not her fault when she sat with a slightly grumpy face at the table in her emerald green dress. Tapping her fingers on the white table cloth she observed the wedding party.

The bride looked stunning in the white gown with golden patterns on the heart-shaped neckline bringing her beautiful dark skin out. Sansa sighed dreamingly at her work. Jeyne looked truly like a goddess. Next to her was Robb smiling like a lottery winner. His auburn hair was tamed and she strictly forbid him to grow a beard. Her brother looked quite attractive like this. She must admit that her work was perfect. She even managed to get Arya in a short black dress. Maybe it helped a little that she convinced her that Gendry would love to see it on his floor after the wedding.

Oh no, no, she shouldn’t think about this at all. Sansa was used that most of her siblings have an active sex life, but to think that nearly everybody will get laid this evening made her frown more.

It wasn’t that she was so desperate. She doesn’t need sex. No, she was a civilized lady who can control her appetite. If it wasn’t for so long for her to have actually good sex. After Joffrey (who couldn’t please a pig if his life would depend on) and Harry (who would just please himself) Sansa had a strict no sex rule in her life.

And now she was sitting here after one year of abstinence getting inappropriate thoughts to the most unpropitious time at all. She furrowed her brow again.

“You know that it’s my job to look grumpy and sitting aside from everyone at parties.”

Looking up surprised, Sansa watched Jon took a seat next to her. She heard various things about him from Robb or Arya but it’s the first time for years she saw him in person. He was a police officer now and was living with his girlfriend Ygritte in a small flat close to Arya. She must concede that in the past years he changed a lot with his broad shoulders, his thick beard and his long curly hair in a man bun. 

“I thought you hate weddings” Sansa greeted him with a smile.

“Yes but unfortunately the best man can’t be missed.”

Sansa laughed and was rewarded with Jon’s rare smiles. It made him look younger when his full lips revealed a pearl white row of teeth and smoothed his face.

“So what are we doing here?”

He leaned closer to her but kept looking to the wedding party. It was kind of sweet how he want to cheer her up but she had an important mission.

“You mean what I am doing here?”

“No I mean what are we doing here?”

Meanwhile the most pairs were on the dancing floor. Robb and Jeyne began their first dance as newlyweds. Her mother and father joined them quickly. One day Sansa believed she could easily get such a loving relationship, but the past years taught her otherwise.

“I observe.”

“Is that our mission?”

“It’s my mission. I don’t know if you want to know what actually my mission is.”

“Surprise me.”

He leaned back and placed his right arm on the back of the chair. His white button-down shirt under his grey jacket flexed over his chest. Making a small note to herself she must admitted he looked much better with the filling muscles than without. Jon was still looking at her as he expected an answer so Sansa sighed and uncommitted muttered the words out.

“I have certain needs Jon.”

“Certain … Oh! No way!”

He leaned his head back and laughed. The worst was that it wasn’t his usual quietly laugh – no, of course now he laughed out loud heartily. They kept drawing attention and Sansa desperately try to shut him up. Bran raised his brows and looked questionably between them.

“Jon stop! Jon you can’t laugh, it’s suspicious! You never laugh! Stop!”

“Sorry but that was … unexpected.”

She turned slightly red and quickly looked to the crowd. Only she could embarrass herself like this in front of the oldest family friend.

“I said that you probably don’t want to know it.”

“So who did you have in mind?”

Raising an eyebrow Sansa glanced to Jon. She was a long time away and studied abroad the last semester. So he could give her useful insider information. But on the other hand Jon wasn’t really the type for gossip. To be honest she doesn’t even know what kind of guy Jon was. And the new Jon even less. Maybe he was more helpful than the somber looking boy from the past who couldn’t even greet someone proper.

“You wanna help?”

He shrugged and smiled. Sansa leaned back and pointed discretely at Margaery’s brother. He was tall and has the same thick brown hair as her friend. She crossed her finger’s that he was still single. At least there was no ring.

“Him. I think he would be pretty good. At least he looks attractive.”

“Garlan? You know he is engaged.”

“No way!”

“You were long out of town Sansa.”

Frustrated she looked to her other option. With dark hair and piercing blue eyes Gendry’s uncle Renly danced with his niece Myrcella. A good plan B.

“Fine. What’s with Renly?”

Jon snort with laughter. She shot him another glare and crossed her arms infront her chest. This could be a long evening.

“What’s so funny?”

“Renly … plays for the other team.”

“What? Since when?”

“Since Loras I would say.”

Slowly Sansa named all her persons she considered. But each one was ether engaged, in a relationship or gay. She would never admit it, but she was getting a bit desperate. Luckily she had as always a foolproof plan.

“Theon. He always want to get his fingers on Robb’s little sister.”

Jon’s grey eyes widen and he mumbled a few words out. 

“What? Say the thing out loud Snow!”

“Theon is in a relationship.”

“Theon and relationships???”

“Yes with Jeyne Poole. Remember her?”

Of course she remembered Jeyne. In middle school they were inseparable, but after Sansa left her home town for college they lost contact. She hadn’t seen Jeyne at the wedding ceremony, but Jon told her, that she was out of town visiting her uncle. After even Theon was taken, Sansa was lost for words. She couldn’t believe that a simple one-night stand would be so difficult. 

“You know you look quite desperate.”

“Stop laughing Jon, you don’t help me at all.”

She hit him lightly on his arm and blushed. While she kept sulking Jon stood up and left her alone. Shortly after Sansa considered, if it would be too insulting if she leaves the party right after cake, Jon came back with champagne flutes and a plate with lemon cupcakes. 

“I know that lemon cakes are awesome, but not awesome enough to forgive you.”

She took one bite and sighed. At least she had cake and alcohol. After the wedding she would just make a quiet evening with her favourite’s movies. Suddenly Jon took her hand and got her up.

“Do you want to dance?”

“You hate dancing!”

“It’s a slow song. I can’t be that terrible.”

Much to Jon’s surprise and Sansa’s expectation he was still a dreadful dancer.

“Some things are never going to change.” She whispered with a smile.

“At least I tried.” Jon drew her from the dancing floor away to their table.

“You know, you named every single guy except the obvious one.”

“Who’s the obvious one, Sherlock?” Sansa rolled her eyes but nevertheless smiled genuinely.

Jon raised his brows and point to him.

“You? But you’re with Ygritte!”

“As I said you were long out of town. Ygritte and I broke up for months.”

“B-but you are Jon.”

“Yes I’m aware that this is my name.”

“No I mean you’re my brother’s best friend.”

Jon looked partly amused and partly confused.

“And I was hitting on you the past few hours, thank you.”

“You … were flirting with me?”

“So what do you think?”

“I think that’s a terrible idea –“

Suddenly Jon leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. With a dazed look and pink cheeks Sansa slowly turned to him.

“When do we leave?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again I would love to read your comments!


End file.
